Is Love Worth It !
by WWEFan121
Summary: This story about the couples of WWE and how having the life style can cause them lot of relationship problems. Some cheat and some feel lonely and some try they're hardest to make it work
1. Chapter 1

**I am co writing this story with LoveAmbrose08**

AJ is having the time of her life. She feels good better than ever. She is with her husband and her family. But she miss something and that is the wrestling ring. She wants to go back but she don't because if she does that means she will be alone again on the road with no friends. Ever since Punk quit she has had no one to talk to. When she does have time off. Punk is training for UFC. But right now she going to enjoy her time with him.

**In Seth Locker Room**  
"Hey babe " Nikki said walking into the ring. Seth stands up and gives a kiss to Nikki. "So hows that boyfriend of yours?" as he sit back down. "Fine But I was only thing about you when I was with him. Good luck baby tonight I hope you walk out as champion so we can celebrate later." as she sit on his lap.

Nikki remembered the night all of this happened. It was at SummerSlam , Nikki just come back from turning on her sister. She goes running to John. But John looked mad and confused. She goes up to hug him. But he push her away.

"What's wrong baby" John get even angrier "What is wrong is you? You just stabbed your sister in the back for what for more money for more fame. I feel like I don't know you anymore." Nikki looks John with a tear full face "How could you say that to me" Nikki said as she run away crying. She some how end up in Seth locker room. "Why is a pretty girl like you crying" Seth said as he puts his arm over her shoulder. She puts her head on her chest. She looks up at Seth and kiss him for a long time. That how it happen one kiss change it all.

**In John locker room**  
He walks out and goes to the divas locker room. He see Paige and says "Hi Paige have you seen Nikki today." " No not today hi John can I ask you something " says Paige said to John with a smile on her face. "Yea sure" says John. " Do you want to go out some times as friends." John look at Paige with a surprise face " Sure how about we go to the movie this Sunday."

Paige looked so excited at this response. " Yeah that is perfect."

Paige has a big crush on John. She can't stand see John with Nikki because she know that Nikki is with Seth and she going to try to make John to be with her.

**In Roman Locker Room**  
Roman and Dean sitting down. Dean on the phone with Alexa.

"How are doing babe are there any talks about you coming to the main rosters?"

" No not yet they said that I have to win more match but these moves that you taught me help out a lot they said that my match was great. Oh and good luck in the Royal Rumble match I hope you win." " Thanks and your welcome. It hard being away from you so long but this Sunday I am going to be there with you for the whole day I have to go get ready I love you." " I love you too and I can't wait." Dean hang up the and look depressed. He barely see Alexa and lot of people tell him to just broke up with her. But they don't understand he loves her and he trying so hard to make it work. Roman is on the edge of his seat. Dean notice him " What wrong dude you look like you going to s*** your pants." " It just that Ric Flair coming tonight and you know what that mean Charlotte is coming and I want to look cool in front of her." " When are you going to ask her out man." "Soon maybe tonight." "Good cause then I not alone when I drive down to Florida on Sunday." Said Dean laugh out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

In John's Hotel Room

Raw had been postponed because of the blizzard. Nikki is in the bathroom being far as she could from John.

John was on the bed watching tv looking for something to watch. Nikki's phone vibrates. It a text from Seth.

"What to WWE Headquarters with me and do something after I done with my interview." Nikki reads the text and replies  
"Sure It better then being stuck with John in a hotel. Meet me in the lobby at 6 love you 3." Nikki send the text. It was 5:30 She had time to do her makeup and hair.

Later at 6:00  
John see Nikki all dressed up. "Where you going babe ?" Nikki looks this way "I just going to the bar downstairs with Brie and the girls." "Ok don't get to drunk." Nikki walks out the door with a smirk on her face. She think in her head "John is so stupid how can he not figure it out yet." As Nikki leaves to go downstairs Paige see her. And think "Going to go see Rollins. How can a girl be so bad to a man who give her everything." Paige goes to John's Room with her pj on. She knocks on the door. John opens the door "Hi Paige what bring you here ?" Paige look intro John eyes. "Oh I just saw Nikki goes down stair so I thought you will like someone to talk to." Paige said as she smiles with so much joy. "Yea sure why not Come on in" said John. Paige walks in "Do you listen to music John." "Yea"

In The Hotel Lobby

Nikki is standing there waiting for Seth to come pick her up. She see a black truck pull up. The truck honks the horn it was Seth. Nikki walks to the car and open the passenger door and get in. "Hi babe" Nikki said as she kiss him. Seth drives off to the WWE Headquarters. Roman was walking outside just trying to take in everything that has happened over night. He won the the Royal Rumble. He was in the same ring with his coolest cousin ever The Rock. Now what he has to do was to ask out Charlotte. Roman pulls out this phone and calls Dean. "Hello" "Hi Dean it Roman I am about to ask out Charlotte I just want you to know because you are my bro." "Great that awesome. Better then being struck in a airport with a ton of fans asking for your autograph and picture. This is what happens when you try to be the best boyfriend you can be." "Ha why don't you just come back to the hotel." " I can't they close down all the road no only way to get back there is by walking and I not going to walk 10 miles in a blizzard you crazy bro." "Just hang on tight and you be with us very soon bro peace I call you later to let you know if Charlotte said yes or no."  
"Alright peace my brother."

Roman closes the phone and put it in this pocket. He start to walk to the hotel lobby until a woman near him was going to fall on the ice. Roman goes running and catches her before she falls. Her hat falls and her face is revealed. It was Charlotte! Her and Roman locks eyes and stay there for a few seconds. Until Roman finally decided to say something " Hi Charlotte I was meaning to ask you something for a long time." "Yea Roman" "Do you want to go out sometime to go get some coffee or watch a movie ?"

Later that evening

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE SAID NO ?"

"She said no dude"

"But you guys lock eyes and everything and it look like it was perfect."

"Dude I know I don't get way she said no either."

"I am going to get to the bottom of this. I going to ask Alexa she is really close with Charlotte so maybe she get some information don't give on her alright man."

"Alright peaces" Roman hang up the phone and lay down in his bed. He felt so depressed.

Paige and John are having a great time. Paige has fallen in love with John even more. Paige look at John eyes. Out of no where Paige jumps and kiss John. John is shocked and pull Paige off him.

"Paige I am with Nikki you know that" John said staring at her. Paige is so embarrassed and she get up and leave the hotel room crying in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**At the Area for Monday Night Raw**

Paige is so embarrassed about what happen with John last Monday. Hoping that no one know what happen. Until someone comes to talk to her.

"Hi Paige I know what happen was crazy. But I just to let you know that I like the kiss and I just want you to know if Nikki found out. She do something crazy evil. So whatever Nikki does to you tonight remember that I am sorry."

It ok John. She not going to do anything because I going defend myself with my super kicks." Paige said laughing and winking at John.

"Yea you are right. These kicks probably hurt like crazy. You still on for Sunday." John said smiling

"Yea" Paige said smiling walking away with so much joy.

Brie Bella was standing in the corner watching everything. Brie goes to her sister Nikki to tell her everything.

"Nicole ! Paige is trying to make a move on John I saw her smiling and winking at him. That all I saw I can't really hear anything."

Nikki looks at Brie with a evil smirk on her face. "She going to get what she does when we go out tonight for her match."

**Later that Night **

Paige just lost to Alicia. Alicia attack Paige from behind Nikki and Brie come in the ring. Brie start to kick her in her stomach. Nikki pulls out a spray and spray Paige stomach with it. Paige stomach is dark with that make up spray. Nikki yell out "Just trying to make her lighter."

Nikki comes backstage with a big smile on her face and comes hug John. John pulls her away and give her a bad look. Nikki just rolls her eyes and walks to Seth locker room. Paige is embarrassed and outrage She will some how get Nikki back for what she done. John comes up to her and give her a hug. "I am so sorry" Paige smiles. That hug take her mind off everything that has happened.

**In Dean locker room**

Dean, Roman, Alexa are all in the locker room. Dean has his arm over Alexa shoulder. "Charlotte has been hard to broke. She will not give any information about why she rejected you." Roman just looks at her with a depressing look and says " It ok." Roman lays down on the floor. Dean look at him and says "Brother I have a great idea. Go up to her and ask her if she want to go Go-Karting with you, Alexa , me. There you can spend time with her and make her maybe like her." Alexa look at him with a big smile and looks at Dean that great but I invite her because she my best friend and I can make her come." Roman just nod his head knowing that it not going to work. As Roman falls a sleep. Dean and Alexa are just hanging out and kiss each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the area for Thursday Night********Smackdown **

Paige goes hoping down the hall way. Her life has been great besides what happen Monday. She going out with John on Sunday. She getting her revenge at Nikki at Fastlane. And she getting Alicia back tonight everything is great.

Dean is walking down the hall way holding Alexa hand. Dean is crazy in love with Alexa but he barely get to spent time with her. He try's his best to get Alexa call up but they never listen. He think about her everyday worrying that she may be cheating on him. But right now that don't matter he going to enjoy the time he have with her now. Dean looks at Alexa and fells in love with her eyes. Alexa finally says something "Dean I love you" Dean respond in a soft voice "I love you too" and kiss Alexa. "Alexa promise me none thing is going to tear us apart." Alexa looks at him and says " I promise "

**Roman Locker Room**

Roman don't know what to do everything is going down hall for him since he ask out Charlotte. There are talk about pulling him from Wrestlemaina. He just wishing no hoping that the plan works on Sunday. Roman looks up at the ceiling while laying on the couch. Roman picks up his phone and text Charlotte to see if something happens.

**Seth Rollins Locker Room**

Seth is walking back and forth. Trying to figure out if Nikki still has feelings for John and if she just using him like a toy. Nikki walks in the room " Hi Babe What wrong." Seth looks at her with a annoyed face.

" You want to know what wrong. What was that when you did on Monday you hug John like if you love him again but he blocked him. I don't get you right now I been trying to put everything together but I can't so you explain. Beautiful"

Nikki looks at him " Seth darling do you think I love that trash of a man what he did to me no one does to a women. Right now my one and only true love is you Seth "

Seth relax a little and goes to kiss Nikki and tell her " When are you going to break up with that men. "

" Soon babe soon "

**Sunday**

Paige is getting for a date with John. She has been waiting so long for this day. John will be here soon so she better hurry up. Little while later.. John knocks on the door. Paige opens the door. John just look at her with shock look on his face and says " Paige ! You look beautiful. " as he blinks 20 times. Paige just laugh and looks at him and says " You don't look bad yourself" John felt pretty embarrassed because he only wearing a t-shirt and short. As they going to the movies they run in to some fans and take pictures and autograph picture. They finally reach the movie theater and choice they movie (it was a horror movie) and get they snacks. When they are watching the movie a extremely crazy part happens and John jumps. Paige laugh and says to him " It ok big guy I am here." After the movie finished they left the movie theater and John walk Paige home.

"Paige you are a pretty cool girl " said John winking at her. Paige blush as her face turn super red. When they reach Paige apartment building. John looks at Paige and says " I had a great time tonight with you Paige." Paige hoping that John going to kiss her says " Me too " John goes and kiss her. Paige can't feel happier.

Dean and Alexa and Roman are in the car waiting for Charlotte to come down. Roman know that this plan is not going to work. Charlotte come in and says hi to everyone. As they headed to the Go-Kart place Dean and Roman started to trash talk to the girls. And the girls respond by making a bet with the boys. The bet is that if the guys won the girls have to do whatever the boys tell him to do. And if the girls won the boys have to do the same. When they arrived at the Go-Kart place they get they tickets. As they were getting they helmets Roman and Charlotte hand meet. Roman and Charlotte lock eyes. When Roman tells Charlotte " You have beautiful eyes " and Charlotte reply and says " Your are not bad either." In the background Dean and Alexa saw everything and hi-five each other. The boys ended up winning the bet. And that ended the day for them. Roman had a great time with Charlotte. That moment he had made up his week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it so short I make it long for next chapter. But I hope you enjoy and keep review the story peace.**

**At Monday Night Raw**

**Seth Locker Room**

Seth is so pissed. He walking back and forth. Not knowing what to do about what happen to him. Nikki walks in with a curious face on. She finally speaks "What is this ?" She ask Seth showing him the nude pictures post of him. Seth don't know how to explain because he don't know who will do this to him. He was about to speak but Nikki cut him off. "I know who did this to you. It was your little girlfriend !" Seth looks at her and says " Last get one thing straight she is not my girlfriend I break up with her yesterday. So maybe she getting revenge from it."

Nikki looks at him with a annoyed and tells him " So how come you have this girl nude on your phone." Seth looks at her shocked not knowing what to say but he finally says " It was a girl from NXT. She has a crush on me and I started to talk to her and train her but then we got to close and these photo was send to each other. " just as Seth explain Nikki runs away crying heading to John locker room. As she entered the locker room she see John and Paige kissing each other and Nikki is shocked. John parts away from Paige and says " Nikki wait "

But Nikki runs away and lock herself into her closet. She don't understand why everyone she loves can't return her love back to her. She decided to stay in the closet until her match.

**John Locker Room**

" Paige I have to go check on Nikki she looked really bad." But Paige don't let John get out. She don't know if she should tell John the truth or not. But she decided to tell him. " John sit down I have to tell you something about Nikki before you go to see her." John looks at her with a curious look and sit down. Paige get serious and starts " John.. Nikki is cheating on you with Seth." John just sit there confused and annoyed at the same time he don't know what to do and throw something at the wall. Paige see how angry he is and hold him to clam him down. Paige knows how it feels to hear this new before.

Dean is on the phone before he goes to the ring. He calling to Alexa. She don't pick up so he left a message. " Hi babe after I finish my match I going to go to the first plane to Florida to go see you." Dean was so excited to see her again. He want to beat Axel tonight so he can go to see her.

Roman was just siting down thinking about the time he spent with Charlotte. He take out his phone and text Charlotte "how about me and you Saturday night" as he send the text he had a big smile on his face. Now he has to plan for his match the 5 against 2 match.


	6. Chapter 6

**At the Arena for Smackdown**

Nikki is so full of rage and sadness. But she don't want to show it because all the divas will use it as a weakness to get at her and her divas champion. So she trying to stay strong. Her phone goes off again it Seth this time last time it was John. She barely want to talk to John because she find him with Paige but she knows that she deserves it. Seth is just a player and trying to just escape him for a while. Nikki don't care about anything at the moment because of how depressed she is. She decided to go to get some food. When Nikki bumps into Roman while heading there. Nikki and Roman eyes meet.

But with a depressing look on they face. Nikki ask him " What wrong with you ? " Roman looks at her and says " I am ok I get to get to a photo shoot." Roman say trying to escape Nikki. Both head they other ways.

John is calling Nikki one more time. Paige looks at him with a annoyed look on her face " John ! She is fine don't you see she try to attack me after my match she is ok." As she walks towards him and sits on his lap. " Besides She cheated on you with a sell out. Now you have me to take your mind off things." As she laugh and give John a soft kiss. And put her arms over his neck.

He looks at her and says " Your right and by the way you look super hot in that ring gear of your." He said when he wink. Paige blushes and John goes and kisses Paige.

**At Florida**

Dean is holding a box of chocolates and flower. He talking to Roman " Brother I am going to see Alexa. I see you later when you come down for your flight." He hangs up the phone. He going to surprise Alexa with a visit because they give him the week off. As he goes to knock the door. No answer. He knocks again. Still no answer. Dean goes to get the hidden key under the rug in front of the door. He goes and opens the door.

He put the flowers and chocolates down. He goes to put his jacket in the rack but find other jacket. Dean start to get confused and he looks around for Alexa. Then he goes walking to Alexa room slowly. He see men pants on the floor and panties and underwear in the floor. Dean start to get anger. He goes to the room door and open it and see Alexa on top of someone.

Alexa screams " Dean I thought were working today" she said as she cover herself. Dean goes straight to the guy and start to punch the heck out of the men. Alexa goes for the phone and calls 911.

**A Hour Later**

Dean looks at the cop and tell him " Take this thing out of my hands " He goes and hand fives and hug Roman.

"Thanks Rome You help me from being fired from WWE. Hopefully the boss don't hear about this."

"No Problem. You are my brother. I know you still have some rage but take it out in the ring. And we will find new girls."

"Yea but wait new girl?" Roman look at him and he know it was a joke. The they walk out the jail.

**At the Arena for Raw**

Paige and John were walking down the hallway holding hands. Paige has been through a lot to get here. Everything is up hill for her she with a dream guy and getting a title shot this Sunday. This is great.

Roman is walking down the hall and see Nikki crying alone in one of the closet. He goes to her and hug her. "Hi Sweetheart are you ok." Roman said in a soft and nice voice. Nikki was so mad and sad in the inside because of what Seth did and she breaks down when she see Paige and John together. But somehow Roman's voice clam her down.

"Yea it just been a hard week" Nikki said as she wipes her tears. Roman sit down next to her and ask "How about tomorrow we talk about it over coffee" Nikki smiled and nod yes. Roman get up and helps Nikki up as well.

"Now Cheer up alright." He said with a nice voice and Nikki just smile and walk away.

Dean was just siting in the locker room getting ready for his match. But he was holding back his emotions because he is heart broken about what happen with Alexa. But he going to take the rest of his anger out on his opponent tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Quick Update: So someone review saying why I don't have more couples. And Their were right so I am going to make more couples for now on. So you will see new people in the story now.**

**Tuesday**

Roman goes to Nikki hotel room. He knock the door waiting for her to open. She open the door and Roman ask "Are You Ready." Nikki looks at him and nods. They walk out of the hotel and start to walk the street of Orlando. Then Roman start to chat with Nikki. "Hi So do you want to tell me why you cry alone." Nikki looks at him with a uncomfortable face.  
But still tell him.

"I cheat on John with Seth because John was being rude to me. And the only person that care about me at the time was Seth. But then Seth cheated on me. And John found out because of Paige. And we break up and John going out with Paige. And I know I deserve it. But now I am so alone."

Roman listen to everything and understand Nikki problem. "Ok I understand but what did you ever see in Seth." Roman said and Nikki laugh. As they get coffee and snacks. They take some pictures and find out that they have a lot in conmen. Nikki and Roman had forget about all of they problems.

**At a Live Event**

Dolph just finish watching Summer Rae match. And was amazed on how good Summer is at wrestling. When Summer comes backstage. Dolph tells her that it was a great match. Summer just blushes and walks away. Dolph had a small crush on Summer but don't know how to show it. And if he gets reject then it will not be good for him because if gets reject it will be bad.

As Paige comes back from her match with Summer. She goes and greet John. "John this is going to be week. We will both be working live events together." As she jumps on John. But John just look at her. "Paige I not doing live event this week. I am doing something with the NXT superstar in the performance center." Paige looks at him with a sad look on her face. And then they spent the rest of the night together.

Randy somehow was alone. He miss the WWE Ring. He also miss someone special in his life. He has the worst luck with love. He had a wife but then he mess that up really bad. He had Kelly Kelly and was crazy in love with her. But He mess up again and made her leave WWE. He has taken some time off. And will come back soon. Maybe that will take thing off his mind.

Dean just finish his match at a live event and going to go drive down to the next city for a other show. When he get there. He will drink down some beer and feel asleep. That how some of his days have been. He has a big match on Sunday. But his mind is not on it on Alexa. He some how can't forget her. He has her in his mind every since day. But he know he has to forget her.

**At The Performance Center**

Finn has been working and practice on his moves. He been in the center since this morning. He want to be the best. He wants to be NXT Champion. As he does a move. Someone comes up to him. It was Sasha Banks the NXT Women Champion.

"Hi Finn You been killing yourself working on these moves trying to get a shot at my title." She said as she laughs.

Finn laughs "You better watch out." He said as he wink at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Live Event

Paige was going to get on the bus for the next show and see Dean siting alone with headphones on. She goes sit next to him and says "Hi BFF" Dean just looks at her and laughs. He takes off the headphones and tell her "You remember that."

"How can I forget FCW was the best times in my career." Dean and Paige talk until they arrive at the next show.

Hotel Lobby

Dolph is chilling talking to Kofi at the Hotel Lobby. When someone come up to him. He turns around and it was Summer and she just kiss Dolph . Dolph just stand there stunned and Summer looks at him and says "Now will you ask me out" He nods his head yes and Kofi start to jump around. He stops and looks at Dolph "Remember I am the best man"

At Fastlane

Everyone is getting ready for they matches. John is making Paige ready for Nikki. Paige looks at him and says "If we win tonight you both have gold." John just laughs and kiss her forehand. Roman is with Nikki and they start to talk "Nikki remember don't cheat just give it your all." Roman has slowly make Nikki becomes less of a bad girl. Seth comes running toward Nikki and he grabs Nikki arm. Roman yells "Hi" and push Seth back. "Roman this is none of your problem! And Nikki what is wrong with you! You left me for this guy!" He point at Roman. "No wonder no one love you because you are a h**." Roman goes and stands in front of Seth and push him to the wall. He grabs him "Don't miss with her." And punch him as Seth walks away he says "You will pay Roman just watch." Roman goes to Nikki side.

"Are you ok Nikki" She just nods her heads. And then Roman walks her to the locker room.

At Florida

Sasha is practicing her moves for her next big match. Finn comes secretly and sacred her. She jumps and perform a DDT on Finn. When she see who it it she feels so bad and goes to him. But when she goes to check on him. He put her in a roll up pin and shouts "1..2..3" he put his hands up pretending like he won. He looks at Sasha and says "Where my title." As he laughs

Sasha gets up and pushes Finn with a laugh. "Sasha Do you want to go out sometime." Sasha looks at him and nods yes and wait until Finn leaves to jump around.

At Monday Night Raw

Paige is disappoint that she don't win the Divas Champion last night. But she may get so payback on Nikki tonight because she tagging with her good friend Emma.

Nikki is kissing Roman and hugging him. She was so happy because Roman and her win their matches last night. She win her match because Roman help her with her moves. That help her.

Dolph was still stunned of what happened. Summer just kiss him and ask him out. But now she acting like it never happen. Dolph was done thinking about it he going to ask her. He was ask her "Summer what do you mean with that kiss." She just look at him and wink. He get it now and he walks away. Summer is just playing hard to get now Dolph start to clam down.


	9. Chapter 9

AJ just come back from being with Punk. She miss him but loves being here. One thing has not change and that is the divas. Randy walking down the hall way.

"Hi AJ welcome back." Randy says winking at her and walking pass her. He always thought that AJ was beautiful but he never got the change because she married Punk. But he will like to change that.

Paige goes to talk to John but see that he is busy. She goes to find someone to talk to she see Dean. "Oh Hi Dean ! How you been" Dean look at her and nods "Good How about you hot stuff." Paige blushes and laughs at Dean. That smile was the thing that Dean had in this mind the whole weekend. For once in his life he can act like himself and a girl can love him for it. But he don't want to show this feelings because John is dating her.

Nikki felt like a princess when she is with Roman. Roman has change Nikki so much. And she love him for everything that he done for her. She loves being in this arms and hearing his sweet voice. "Hi Rome" Nikki said as she kiss Roman and sit on his lap. "Hi Baby girl" as he warp his arm around Nikki.

Brie just storm out of the locker room again because of Bryan. She has been having so much problems with Bryan lately. She loves him but he has lose interest in her. Every since she married him. He start to fight with her. Sometimes it about stupid things like when she gets into Brie Mode. Another time it about money and attention. But she trying to keep the love alive.

Dolph don't really know what to think about Summer because one day she is all over him and the next she is acting like a b****. He is going on a date with her on Tuesday and he hope that will give him clues.

Tuesday

Brie grabs her keys and purse and walk out of her house. Daniel try to grab her. But she is gone, Daniel just sits down in the the corner with his hand on his head. He loves Brie he don't want to lose her. She is everything in his life. He want to be with her for the rest of this life. And he has to do something to fix it.

Brie is crying in her car. Another fight they have had 2 fight in less then 24 hours. Her life has been so much stress. Some knocks on her car window. It was Bray Wyatt. Brie rolls down the window and Bray says "what is a pretty lady like you crying alone in this car." Brie just shakes her head. "Come out let get some coffee or something." Brie comes out and start to walk with Bray. "So is everything ok with you and Daniel." Brie just shake her head to change the subject she don't feel good talking about her problems with people if it not Nikki.

Nikki and Roman are walking together in the street of Florida having a great time. "Ok Nikki since you been working so hard I have a surprise for you close your eyes." As Nikki gets in the car and Roman start to drive. Roman stops at the place and walks Nikki. "Ok Ready Babe Open your eyes." Nikki opens her eyes to see a dinner table at the beach with romance setting with the sunset in the background. "Oh My God !" Nikki says coving her mouth. Roman looks at her confused "What did I do something bad." Nikki turns around "No Baby It's perfect." Nikki said and kiss Roman.

Paige is waiting for John to come pick her up for their date. Her phone rings and it was a text from John "Sorry can't make it working another live event. I will make it up to I promise." Paige reads the text. She was a little annoy because this was like the 5 date that was canceled. She had no plans so she call up Dean. "Hi Can I Come Over to hang." She hangs up and gets ready to go to Dean's place.

Dean was excited that Paige was coming over. Paige has something that makes Dean live and be happy. When she smiles Dean just falls in love with her. She is the reason why he get up in the morning and not just lay in bed. Dean hears knocks on the doors. He opens the door it was Paige. "Hi Paige You look great. Come in." Paige comes in and Dean show her the kitchen where he had some beers and food.

"Nice You got me Chocolate Cover Strawberry. You are a true best friend." Paige said as she hug him. "Hi what are Friends for." Dean said as he winks at her."

* * Few Hours Later * *

"Paige I have to tell you something." Dean was going to let everything out. "Paige I love you I love everything about you. I love your smile. You are the reason I woke up." The room fills with Silent for a few seconds. When Dean grabs Paige and kiss her. Paige is shock and just looks at him. Dean know it was wrong and he put his hand down. Paige puts Dean head up and kiss him.

Paige goes back home with so much confused emotions. She goes to in her home and see flowers and a teddy bear. "Surprise ! " It was John and Paige goes up to him and gives him a big hug. "Where were you Paige. I even here like for two hours."

Paige looks at him with "At Deans"  
John looks down and says "I don't want this to became a fight but I have to ask. Is their something between you and Dean." Paige don't know to say and just shake her head no. "Ok I trust you my love." Said John as he hugs her.

Finn and Sasha are walking to dinner. "So Sasha had do you like NXT." Sasha nods "It been a great journey but that journey going to end when I get call up." Finn nods his head. They were a group of guys in the front of them when they start to walk past them one of them talk. "Hi Baby. You look nice." Someone else from that group slap Sasha butt. And Sasha yells out loud. Finn step in and punch the guy in the face. They rest of the group come out him. But he start to punch , kick , and drop kick. And each of one run away. Sasha just look at Finn and hugs him tight.


End file.
